pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna's Ivysaur
Shauna |caughtwhere = Lumiose City |receivefrom = Professor Sycamore |debut = Summer of Discovery! |episodesuntilevolved = 51 episodes as a Bulbasaur. |evolvesin = Prior to Tag Team Battle Inspiration! |location = With Shauna}} This Ivysaur is a / -type Pokémon owned by Shauna. Biography As Bulbasaur Shauna chose Bulbasaur as her starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Despite being friendly towards Shauna, Bulbasaur was very shy and would sometimes refuse to greet any Pokémon it meeted. It even refused to take some food from Serena when she offered some. During its time in the Pokémon Summer Camp, Shauna used Bulbasaur in a battle with Serena's Fennekin. Fennekin started off with a Flamethrower and Bulbasaur countered with an Energy Ball, and Bulbasaur won.XY038: Summer of Discovery! Bulbasaur was used in Team Squirtle's Pokévision video, where Shauna introduced Bulbasaur and showed its elegant beauty.XY039: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Shauna took Bulbasaur, who carried her across a rope bridge to collect a stamp. Once they found Bonnie, who went missing during the race, Shauna had Bulbasaur attack some Drifloon and Drifblim with Vine Whip, causing them to float and allow Ash to jump onto them to save Bonnie. However, when Ash was returning, he nearly fell down, so everyone pulled Clemont's Aipom Arm to pull Ash, Bonnie and Pikachu back up.XY040: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! On the last day of the Pokémon Summer Camp, before the tournament began, Team Squirtle came to the cooks - who were the Team Rocket Trio - and were told they needed to hand over their Pokémon for health inspection at the Pokémon Center. Tierno gave his Squirtle, Shauna her Bulbasaur and Trevor his Charmander. After some time, Team Squirtle visited the Pokémon Center and were shocked to hear the cooks did not give her the Pokémon. The heroes joined Team Squirtle in finding the missing Pokémon. They found the cooks and Pikachu removed the table cloth, revealing Team Squirtle's Pokémon had been captured and binded by Leech Seed. Team Rocket removed their disguises and attacked with Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Clemont's Bunnelby used Dig, distracting Team Rocket and allowing Froakie to free the Pokémon by using Cut on the vines. Later on, Team Squirtle faced Team Froakie in a three-on-three battle. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf and attacked all of Team Froakie's Pokémon. Bulbasaur started charging for Solar Beam and fired it on Pikachu, who was pulled by Clemont's Chespin. Using Electro Ball, Pikachu defeated Bulbasaur.XY041: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Shauna re-appeared with Bulbasaur and met the heroes at Lagoon Town, explaining them the rules of the Showcase and Aria's exhibition performance as the Kalos Queen. They watch the Showcase similar to watching a movie where Aria's Braixen first appears to perform her glamorous Fire Spin by spinning with her twig to make Aria appeared much to both Shauna and Serena's excitement while they watch her exhibition performance with her Braixen by catching a fire from its flaming twig. The performance ends where Braixen releases its Fire Blast to create a multiple of sparkles. Shauna finally parted ways with Ash and the group when she decides to train her Bulbasaur for the Pokemon Showcase. XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Shauna entered the Coumarine City's Showcase with her Bulbasaur. For the first round, Shauna had her Bulbasaur dress up with different kinds of decorations. Shauna passed the first round and in the second one, Shauna had her Bulbasaur use Petal Dance with Shauna's Flabébé}her Flabébé using Fairy Wind. To finish off, Shauna had Bulbasaur use Solar Beam to clear Fairy Wind and thus won her first Princess Key after the voting.XY060: A Showcase Debut! Monsieur Pierre showed the video of Shauna's performance with her Pokémon later on.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! As Trevor spoke with the heroes, they recalled their first meeting in the Pokémon Summer Camp with Tierno and Shauna, as well as their Pokémon.XY086: A Legendary Photo Op! As Ivysaur The heroes met up with Shauna and Tierno in Anistar City. Shauna showed her Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Since Serena's Eevee was still shy, Serena had an idea and used it in a Tag Battle, along with Shauna's Ivysaur against Ash's Pikachu and Tierno's Blastoise. Ivysaur started off with Energy Ball, which Blastoise dodged. Ivysaur attacked with Razor Leaf, but Blastoise managed to avoid the attack. Pikachu used Thunderbolt to hit Eevee, but the attack collided with Ivysaur's Razor Leaf. Pikachu used Iron Tail, hitting Ivysaur. Before the fight could continue, Serena canceled the battle, since she had an inspiration for Eevee's performances. Shauna did the same, having ideas for Ivysaur.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! The following day, Shauna used Ivysaur in Anistar City's Showcase. In the first round, Ivysaur collected some berries for Shauna to answer some questions. Shauna passed into the second round, where she performed with Ivysaur and Flabébé. Ivysaur grabbed Shauna and carried her through Flabébé's Fairy Wind.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Shauna came to Gloire City with Ivysaur, to participate in the Master Class Tournament. Shauna decorated her Ivysaur like a cake and performed with it during one of the rounds. Shauna also chose Ivysaur for the semi-finals.XY112: Master Class Is in Session! In the finals, Shauna had Ivysaur use Vine Whip to carry her around the stage. Flabébé used Fairy Wind, which Ivysaur managed to form into a tornado by using Vine Whip. In addition, Ivysaur collided its Solar Beam attack with Flabébé's Moonblast. In the end, Shauna was not chosen to go into the finals. Shauna and Ivysaur, along with Miette and Nini, watched the finals, where Serena challenged Aria for the title of the Kalos Queen.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Due to chaos raging in Lumiose City, Shauna sent Ivysaur to help her protect and escort the citizens to safety.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Shauna's Ivysaur was with its trainer at a Pokémon Center, where Shauna watched the broadcast about the Giant Rock.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses!XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! During the performance in Lumiose City, Ivysaur danced with Shauna and Flabébé to spread hapiness to the people. It also used Vine Whip to carry Shauna around and even used Solar Beam to collide with Serena's Braixen's Flamethrower and spread glitter around.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! Known moves Using Vine Whip Shauna Bulbasaur Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball Shauna Bulbasaur Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Shauna Bulbasaur Petal Dance.png Using Petal Dance Shauna Bulbasaur Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf |stage2 =Ivysaur |img2 = Shauna Ivysaur Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball Shauna Ivysaur Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Shauna Ivysaur Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip Shauna Ivysaur Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam | Vine Whip; grass; XY038: Summer of Discovery! Energy Ball; grass; XY038: Summer of Discovery! Solar Beam; grass; XY039: Day Three Blockbusters! Petal Dance; grass; XY039: Day Three Blockbusters! Razor Leaf; grass; XY041: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! }} Voice actresses and actors *Inuko Inuyama (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English as Bulbasaur) *Justin Anselmi (English as Ivysaur) Gallery Shauna Bulbasaur.png|As Bulbasaur References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon